The present invention relates generally to the electrokinetic mass transfer of substances into and/or extracting substances from tissue and particularly to apparatus and methods for extracting, containing and/or delivering substance, e.g., a medicament to a treatment site.
Electrokinetic delivery of medicaments for applying medication locally through an individual""s skin is known. One type of electrokinetic delivery mechanism is iontophoresis, i.e., the application of an electric field to the skin to enhance the skin""s permeability and to deliver various ionic agents, e.g., ions of soluble salts or other drugs. In certain situations, iontophoretic transdermal or transmucocutaneous delivery techniques have obviated the need for hypodermic injection for many medicaments, thereby eliminating the concomitant problem of trauma, pain and risk of infection to the individual. Other types of electrokinetic delivery mechanisms include electroosmosis, electroporation, electromigration, electrophoresis and endosmose, any or all of which are generally known as electrotransport, electromolecular transport or iontophoretic methods. The electrokinetic delivery mechanism may also be accompanied by ultrasonic vibration to further facilitate electrokinetic transport of the substance, e.g., by opening pores in the skin. Ultrasound may be employed in a number of ways such as (i) traditional piezoelectric elements, (ii) Application Specific Integrated Circuits (ASIC) with ultrasound transmitter built in or (iii) by thin foil sheets with incorporated piezoelectric dipole elements.
There are several difficulties with electrokinetic delivery of substances such as medicaments. One is the heretofore need for somewhat cumbersome, bulky and costly equipment which oftentimes requires the presence of an individual at a doctor""s office or treatment center and use of medical professionals to administer the medicament. Private, self-administration of medicaments or for diagnostic application by the individual at non-medical or non-professional facilities is highly desirable. Also, an easily transportable apparatus for electrokinetic delivery of medication, for example, a lightweight, compact portable device useful with an applicator packaged as a single or unit dosage applicator, appears ideal as a patient/consumer friendly self-administration system appropriate for many circumstances.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a portable, self-contained, hand-held lightweight, compact and wireless electrokinetic device for delivering or removing a substance, e.g., a medicament, and a unit dosage substance applicator for use with the device for the self-administration of a medicament to the skin. By the term substance is meant a medicament as well as natural or homeopathic products that may be outside the definition of medicament, e.g., inks and pigments for tattoos, and more generally includes any substance capable of electrokinetic transport through skin or mucocutaneous membrane, e.g., into a treatment site or from a site, e.g., for diagnostic purposes. The majority of applications using the present invention are for applying medicaments to treatment sites and therefore the term medicament is used in lieu of the term substance throughout this specification. By medicament is meant any chemical or biologic that may be used on or administered to humans or animals as an aid in the diagnosis, treatment or prevention of disease or other abnormal or cosmetic condition or for the relief of pain or to control, diagnose or improve any physiologic or pathologic condition.
Major therapeutic classes include but are not limited to, ACE inhibitors, such as ranitidine, anti-infectives such as antibacterials, antivirals and antimicrobials, vasodilators, including general, coronary, peripheral and cerebral, adrenocortical steroids, alpha-adrenergic agonists, alpha-adrenergic antagonists, selective alpha-two-adrenergic agonists, analgesics, and analgesic combinations, androgens, local and general anesthetics, antiaddictive agents, antiandrogens, antiarrhythmic agents, antiasthmatic agents, anticholinergic agents, anticholinesterase agents, xanthine derivatives, cardiovasculars including calcium channel blockers such as nifedipine, beta agonists such as dobutamine and ritodine, anticoagulants, including heparin, anticonvulsants, antidiabetic agents, antidiarrheal agents, antidiuretic, antiemetic and prokinetic agents, antiepileptic agents, antiestrogens, antihypertensives, such as atenolol, antimigraine agents, antimotionsickness preparations such as scopolamine, ondansetron, meclizine, antinausants, antimuscarinic agents, antiprurtics, antipsychotics, antipyretics, antispasmodics such as gastrointestinal and urinary, antineoplastic agents, antiparasitic agents, anti-Parkinson""s agents, antiplatelet agents, antiprogestins, antithyroid agents, antitussives, atypical antidepressants, azaspirodecanediones, barbituates, benzodiazepines, benzothiadiazides, beta blockers, antiarrythmics beta-adrenergic agonists, beta-adrenergic antagonists, selective beta-one-adrenergic antagonists, selective beta-two-adreneric antagonists, bile salts, medicaments affecting volume and composition of body fluids, butyrophenones, agents affecting calcification, catecholamines and sympathomimetics, cholergic agonists, cholinesterase reactivators, dermatological medicaments, diphenylbutylpiperines, diuretics, ergot alkaloids, estrogens, ganglionic blocking agents, ganglionic stimulating agents, hydantoins, agents for control of gastric acidity, and treatment of peptic ulcers, hematopoitic agents, hisamines, histamine antagonists, 5-hydroxytryptamine antagonists, hyperlipoproteinemia medicaments, hypnotics and sedatives, tranquilizers, hormones, including pituitary hormones such as HGH, HMG, HCG, desmopressin acetate and the like; follicle luteolds, xcex1-ANF, growth factor releasing factor (GFRF), xcex2-MSH, somatostatin, bradykinin, somatotropin, platelet-derived growth factor, asparaginase, bleomycin sulfate, chymopapain, cholecystokinin, chorionic gonadotropin, corticotropin (ACTH), epidermal growth factor, erythropoietin, epoprostenol (platelet aggregation inhibitor), follicle stimulating hormone, glucagons, hirulog, hyaluronidase, insulin like growth factors, m[a]enotropins (urofollitropin (FSH)and LH), oxytocin, streptokinase, tissue plasminogen activator, urokinase, ACTH analogs, ANP, ANP clearance inhibitors, angiotensin II antagonists, antidiuretic hormone agonists, antidiuretic hormone antagonists, bradykinin antagonists, CD4, ceredase, enkephalins, FAB fragments, IgE peptide suppressors, IGF-1, neurotrophic factors, colony stimulating factors, parathyroid hormone agonists, parathyroid hormone antagonists, pentigetide, protein C, protein S, rennin inhibitors, thymosin alpha-1, thrombolytics, TNF, vaccines, alpha-1 antitrypsin (recombinant), and TGF-beta, immunosuppressives, parasympatholytics, parasympathomimetics, psychostimulants, laxatives, methylxanthines, monomine oxidase inhibitors, neuromuscular blocking agents, organic nitrates, opoid analgesics and antagonists, pancreatic enzymes, phenothiazines, progestins, prostaglandins, e.g., alprostadil, agents for treatment of psychiatric disorders, sodium channel blockers, medicaments for spasticity and acute muscle spasms, e.g., muscle relaxants, succinimides, thioxanthines, thrombolytic agents, thyroid agents, tricyclic antidepressants, inhibitors of tubular transport of organic compounds, uterine motility affecting agents, and the like.
Representative medicaments, their analogs and derivatives thereof, included by way of example and not for purposes of limitation, are interferons, e.g., xcex1-2b interferon, amphotericin xcex2, angiopeptin, baclofen, bepridil, buserelin, buspirone, calcitonin, ciclopirox, olamine, copper, cyclosporin, zinc, tropisetron, vapreotide, vasopressin, vasopressin antagonist analogs, verapamil, warfarin, zacopride, zotasetron, cromolyn sodium, diltiazem, felodipine, isradipine, nicardipine, nifedipine, nimodipine, nitredipine, verapamil, isoproterenol, carterolol, labetalol, levobunolol, minoxidil, nadolol, penbuterol, pindolol, propranolol, sotalol, timolol, acebutolol, betaxolol, esmolol, metaproterenol, pirbuterol, ritodrine, terbutaline, alclometasone, aldosterone, amcinonide, beclomethasone, dipropionate, betamethasone, clobetasol, clocortolone, cortisol, cortisone, corticosterone, desonide, desoximetasone, 11-desoxycortiosterone, 11-desoxycortisol, diflorasone, fludrocortisone, flunisolide, fluocinolone, fluocinonide, fluorometholone, flurandrenolide, G-CSF, GM-CSF, M-CSF, GHRF, GHRH, gonadorelin, goserlin, granisetron, halcinonide, hydrocortisone, indomethacin, insulin, insulinotropin, interleukins, e.g., interleukin-2, isosorbide dinitrate, leuprolide, lisinopril, LHRH, LHRH analogs such as buserlin and leuprolide, octreotide, endorphin, TRH, NT-36(-[[(s)-4-oxo-2-azetidinyl]carbonyl]-L-histidyl-L-prolinamide), liprecin, LMW heparin, i.e., enoxaparin, melatonin, medrysone, 6xcex1-methylprednisolone, mometasone, paramethasone, prednisolone, prednisone, tetrahydrocortisol, trimcinolone, benoxinate, benzocaine, bupivacaine, chloroprocaine, dibucaine, dyclonine, etidocaine, mepivacaine, pramoxine, procaine, proparacaine, tetracaine, chloroform, cloned, cycloproane, desflurane, diethyl ether, droperidol, enflurane, etomidate, halothane, isoflurane, ketamine, hydrochloride, meperidine, methohexital, methoxylflurane, nitrogylcerine, propofol, scvoflurane, thiamyal, thiopental, acctaminophen, allopurinol, apazone, aspirin, auranofin, aurothioglucose, colchiine, diclofenac, diflunisal, etodolac, fenoprofen, flurbiprofen, gold sodium thiomalate, ibuprofen, indomethacin, ketoprofen, meclofenamate, mefenanic acid, meselamine, methyl salicylate, nabumetone, naproxen, oxyphenbutazone, phenacetin, phenylbutazone, piroxicam, salicylamide, salicylate, salicylic acid, salsalate, sulfasalazine, sulindae, tometin, acetophenazine, chlorpromazine, fluphenazine, mesoridazine, perphenazine, thioridazine, triflurperazine, triflupromazine, disopyramide, encainide, flecinide, indecainide, mexiletine, moricizine, phenytoin, procainamide, propafenone, quinidine, tocaine, cisapride, domperdone, dronabinol, haloperidol, metoclopramide, nabilone, nicotine, prochlorperazine, promethazine, thiethylperazine, trimethobenzamide, buprenorphine, butorphanol, codeine, dezocine, diphenoxylate, drocode, doxazosin, hydrocodone, hydromorphone, levallorphan, levorphanol, lopermide, meptazinol, methadone, nalbuphine, nalmefene, naloxone, naltrexone, oxybutynin, oxycodone, oxymorphone, pentazocine, propoxyphene, isosobide, dinitrate, nitroglycerin, theophylline, phenylephrine, ephedrine, pilocarpine, furosemide, tetracycline, chlorpheniramine, ketorolac, bromocriptine, guanabenz, prazisin, doxazosin, and flufenamic acid.
Also, representative of medicaments, their analogs and derivatives thereof, which may be delivered are benzodiazepines such as alprazolam, brotizolam, chlordiazepoxide, clobazam, clonazepam, clorazepate, demoxepam, diazepam, flumazenil, flurazepam, halazepam, lorazepam, midazolam, nitrazepam, nordazepam, oxazepam, prazepam, quazepam, temazepam, triazolam and the like; antimuscarinic medicaments such as anistropine, atropine, clininium, cyclopentolate, dicyclomine, flavoxate, glycopyrrolate, hexocyclium, homatropine, ipratropium, isopropamide, mepenzolate, methantheline, oxyphencyclimine, pirenzepine, propantheline, scopolamine, telenzepine, tridihexethyl, tropicamide, and the like; an estrogen such as chlorotrianisene, siethylstilbestrol, methyl estradiol, estrone, estrone sodium sulfate, estropipate, mestranol, quinestrol, sodium equilin sulfate, 17xcex2-estradiol (or estradiol), semi-synthetic estrogen derivatives such as esters of natural estrogen, such as estradiol-17xcex2-enanthate, estradiol-17xcex2-valerate, estradiol-3-benzoate, estradiol-17xcex2-undecenoate, estradiol 16,17-hemisuccinate or estradiol-17xcex2-cypionate, and the 17-alkylated estrogens, such as ethinyl estradiol, ethinyl estradiol-3-isopropylsulphonate, and the like; an androgen such as danazol, fluoxymestetone, methandrostenolone, methyltestosterone, nadrolone decanoate, nandrolone, phenpropionate, oxandrolone, oxymetholone, stanozolol, testolactone, testosterone, testosterone cypionate, testosterone enanthate, testosterone propionate, and the like; or a progestin such as ethynodiol diacetate, gestodene, hydroxyprogesterone caproate, levonnorgestrel, medroxyprogesterone acetate, megestrol acetate, norethindrone, norethindrone acetate, norethynodrel, norgestrel, progesterone and the like.
For example, by employing the device and the applicator hereof, it is possible to electrokinetically deliver medicaments such as anti-virals, for treating human papilloma virus, (HPV), e.g., warts (common, flat, plantar and genital), examples of which are Imiquimod(copyright) sold as Aldara(trademark) by 3M for genital warts, a type (HPV), Acyclovir(copyright), sodium salicylate, tretinion, benzoyl peroxide, bleomycin, interferons, Podocon-25, OTC products such as Wart Off by Pfizer and Compound W by MedTech or anti-picornavirus class substances, e.g., Pleconaril, to treat coughs and colds, anti-inflammatory medicaments such as dexamethasone and anti-bacterial agents, proteins, as well as steroids and salts thereof, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs), and salts thereof, hormones, cytokines, viruses, bacteria, DNA, RNA, (and fragments of both), antihistamines, oligonuceotides, anti-proliferative agents (cancer), specifically 5-fluorouracil (5-FU) and cisplatin, Efudex, or a combination of 5-FU and soviudine, anti-angiogenics such as thalidomide, antibiotics, peptides and peptidomimetics and assemblages of amino acids, phenols and polyphenols, an example of which is PolyphenonE and cosmetic agents, such as retinoids, e.g., hyaluronic acid, vitamins and/or water, skin bulking agents, e.g., collagen, reactive monomers which may polymerize under the skin in non aqueous carriers and be activated by water, botulinum toxins, e.g. botox, bleaching agents, e.g., Eldopaque 4% by ICN Pharmaceuticals, or a combination of Ketorolac, hydroquinone 4%, Glycolic Acid, lactic acid with suitable vehicle and anesthetics, such as lidocaine, xylocaine, prontocaine, prilocaine, fetanyl, remifentanil, sufentanil, alfentanil, novocaine, procaine, morphine HCL and EMLA either in stand alone fashion or with a vasodilator such as epinephrine. Also, medicaments which inhibit fusion between the plasma membrane and viruses and other adventitious agents to prevent entry by viruses and/or other adventitious agents into cells may also be electrokinetically delivered, e.g., behenyl alcohols such as n-disocanol, its analogs or derivatives. Hair growth may be stimulated by Propecia (finasteride), minoxidil, blocking antidihydrotestosterones or antidihydroestrogens. Hair removal may be accomplished by dyeing the hair and or hair root to facilitate removal by laser means or by electrokinetically using, e.g., dihydrotestostersone or dihydroandrogens or dihydroestrogens. Using pigments, tattoos, either temporary (reversible) or permanent may be applied to a treatment site and tattoos when permanent may be removed using suitable medicaments and the instant invention. Water soluble dyes and decals or templates may be employed in conjunction with the device and applicators. Prostate conditions e.g., prostatitis may be treated with antineoplastics. Additionally, the diagnostic sweat test for cystic fibrosis using pilocarpine, peripheral vascular disease using vasodilators, eye (corneal) treatment using florescein, acne treatments with one or more steroids, NSAIDs, such as ketorolac or medicaments such as Benzamycin, benzoyl perixode, cleocin, T-Stat, over the counter (OTC) products two examples of which are Clearasil and Benzac or Accutane, tazarotene sold as Tazorac, adapalene sold as Differin by Allergan and Galderma respectfully or azelaic acid, a topical cream also sold by Allergan, erythromycin as well as combinations of such medicaments may be electrokinetically delivered. Psoriasis may be treated with an antimetabolite, retinoids, synthetic vitamin D, i.e., calciprotriene, cyclosporin A (CSA), Aristocort, from Lederle, anthrax-derm, by Dermik, methotrexate, cortisone like compounds psoralen or anthalin. Eczema and contact or atopic dermatitis may be treated with corticosteroids or antihistamines. Spider veins may be treated with antiangiogenics, or coagulants (clotting factors or fragmented cellulose polymer). Fluoride treatment of exposed single site hypersensitive dentin may be performed with this device and applicator system. Canker sores and RAS may be treated with, e.g., benzoin or sodium fluoride. Post herpetic neuralgia may be treated with local anesthetics mentioned throughout this disclosure and/or with antivirals, e.g., Acyclovir or combinations of anesthetic and antiviral. Erectile dysfunction may also be treated (transcutaneously at site of concern) using prostaglandins such as PGE or alprostadil, nitroglycerin, and the like or papaverine, yohimbine and the like or sildenafil citrate, i.e., viagra, or apomorphine HCl. Other diagnostic uses i.e., removal or extraction of animal or human bodily material, e.g., fluids, versus delivery of medicament include as examples, allergy screening, e.g., using an electrode mounted array of antigens. with a multiplexed-multi-channel application electrode, glucose monitoring and drug testing using electrode mounted specific binders (binder assay) combined with reverse iontophoretic plasma extraction. As a further diagnostic application, body material such as fluids can be extracted into a pad on the electrokinetic device, for example, by reverse iontophoresis. Wounds such as scrapes, cuts, burns, plant allergies, punctures and insect bites or stings can be treated with antihistamines, antibiotics, anti-infectives such as bactracin, Diprolene, topical steroids, and the like, aloe or aloe containing products or OTC products such as Ambesol, Lanocaine and the like, other wound healing agents, such as epidermoid derived growth factors as well as peptides that modulate the inflammatory response and modulators of collagen deposition and modeling as well as other wound healing agents all electrokinetically delivered. Pre-treatment may also include desensitizing agents such as the aforementioned analgesics or salicylic acid. Pruritis, dry skin and keratosis may also be treated using, cortisones and the like, Benadryl itch crxc3xa8me, Lazer crxc3xa8me or EMLA and the like. Actinic keratoses may be treated by electrokinetic delivery of aminolevulinic acid as well as other established antimetabolite agents such as methotraxate, 3% DICLOFENAC IN 2.5% hyaluronic acid, 5FU, 5FU and isotretinion, and the like. Bursitis or mild arthritis may be treated with magnesium sulfate or Dororac from Genderm.
A particular use of the device and applicator hereof is the delivery of Acyclovir(copyright) and derivatives and analogs thereof for treatment of recurrent herpetic symptoms, including lesions (oral or genital) and varicella zoster i.e., shingles. Other anti-herpetic medicaments capable of electrokinetic delivery in accordance with the present invention are 5-iodo-2 deoxyuridine (IUDR), cytosine arabinoside (Ara-C), adenine arabinoside (Ara-A), also known as vidarabine, adenine arabinoside monophosphate (Ara-AMP), arabinofuranosyl hypoxanthine (Ara-Hx), phosphonoacetic acid (PAA), thymine arabinoside (Ara-T), 5xe2x80x2-amino-2xe2x80x2, 5xe2x80x2-dideoxy-5-iodouridine (AIU), 1-beta-D-arabinofuranosyl-E-5-(2-bromovinyl) uracil (BV-ara-U), also known as sorivudine, 1-beta-D-arabinofuranosyl-E-5(2-chlorovinyl)uracil (CV-ara-U), two halogenated deoxytidines (BrCdR and ICdR), bromovinyldeoxyuridine (BVDU), trifluorothymidin and Penciclovir(copyright), its prodrug, Famciclovir(copyright) and analogs and derivatives thereof, e.g., penciclovir. Most if not all topical agents including both Acyclovir(copyright) and IUDR have demonstrated only limited efficacy when applied topically to herpetic lesions, or pre-lesion stage sites including prodomal stage skin sites. However, demonstrably improved clinical results have been achieved when applied electrokinetically, e.g., electrophoretically, to treatment sites. Combinations may also be used including but not limited to IUDR and DMSO. By a treatment site is meant a target tissue, e.g., a diseased tissue or diagnostic site for extraction of a substance, underlying or exposed through or on a human individual or lower animal""s skin or mucocutaneous membrane including, the eye and also including, but not limited to body cavity and canal sites such as mouth, ear, nose, vagina, and rectum. Some embodiments would not be appropriate for human infants and lower animals and human application to the animal would obviously replace self-application.
In a first aspect of the present invention, an individual may privately self-administer the medicament by employing the self-powered hand-held device to electrokinetically drive the medicament from an applicator into the treatment site, e.g., through the skin or mucocutaneous membrane to a diseased tissue. Preferably, a low-cost throwaway single-use applicator is used to facilitate the flow of medicament into the skin under the influence of the electromotive force supplied to the medicament contained in the applicator by the self-powered hand-held wireless device. The hand-held device is preferably lightweight, compact, inexpensive and portable and comprises a housing configured for self-manipulation and containing a power source, for example, a battery, connected through first and second terminals and suitable electronics, including a current driver and voltage multiplier, with active and ground electrodes. The active electrode is preferably mounted on the end of the device to facilitate manipulation of the device so that the active electrode may engage the applicator against the skin or mucocutaneous membrane. The second terminal of the power source is connected with the ground electrode, i.e., a tactile electrode, on the surface of the device for electrical contact with a second skin site, i.e., a portion of the individual""s hand engaging and manipulating the device. By self-manipulation is meant that the individual can engage the device in one hand or a portion thereof and freely orient the device to engage the active electrode of the device through the applicator or directly through medicament against the skin or mucocutaneous membrane generally wherever the treatment site is located and irrespective of whether an applicator is used and, if used, irrespective of whether the applicator is attached to the device or to the individual""s skin or mucocutaneous membrane or interposed therebetween with the device subsequently applied to the applicator.
It will be appreciated that the metal portions of any electrode construction may be of any of a variety of metals or metallic films, foils, screens, deposits, mesh, paints including but not limited to aluminum, carbon, gold, platinum, silver, silver chloride, copper or steel, specifically surgical or similar fine grade steel, titanium, zinc or alloys of the aforementioned materials. These metal materials may also be used as a component of an electrode with a plastic base, form or foundation such as Mylar and the like. It is also possible that if the active and ground electrodes are of dissimilar metals or have different half cell reactions the device may generate part or all of its electrical power by this galvanic couple system of which numerous systems are well known in the art and require no further description. At times when hydration, ancillary or otherwise may be required, surfactants to facilitate the rate of hydration, i.e., wetting action, may be employed in, on or about the medicament applicator electrode with materials such as the surfactant Tween 20 or 85, made by ICI America, Neodol 91-6, from Shell Chemical Co., Terigol 15-S-7 from Union Carbide, Pluronic Poloxamer F68 or F127 from BASF or Duponol C or XL made by Dupont Chemical Corp or isopropyl myristate.
In a preferred embodiment employing an applicator, the applicator preferably comprises a substrate having a reservoir, e.g., an open-cellular structure, for containing a medicament. This preferred open cellular or porous portion forms a minimum barrier to movement of medicament molecules under the influence of the applied current to transport the medicament molecules into the skin or mucocutaneous membrane. The applicator thus forms an electrode for application to the treatment site, e.g., an individual""s skin and is preferably applied to the device prior to application of the device and attached applicator to the site. It will be appreciated, however, that the applicator electrode can be applied directly to or adjacent to the treatment site, e.g., by using an adhesive, prior to applying the device to the applicator. To secure the applicator electrode to the device prior to application to the treatment site, an adhesive is preferably employed, although other types of securement may be used, such as complementary hook-and-loop fasteners, tabs, post and hole, magnets or the like. It will also be appreciated that an electrical circuit is completed through the active electrode of the device, the applicator electrode and the treatment site for return through the individual""s skin in electrical contact with the ground electrode of the device upon application of the device and applicator electrode to the treatment site. Thus, by grasping the device with the individual""s hand or finger in contact with the tactile electrode, an electrical circuit is completed from the device through the applicator electrode, the treatment site, the individual""s torso, arm and hand and the tactile electrode. To facilitate completion of the electrical circuit, the applicator electrode may have a portion, which overlies the tactile electrode to facilitate the flow of electrical current. For example, the applicator portion overlying the tactile electrode may be open cellular or porous and may contain an electrically conductive material, e.g., hydrogel. When this applicator substrate portion is pressed against the tactile electrode, electrical contact between the tactile electrode and the individual""s skin is facilitated. Auxiliary hydration, e.g., wetting the fingers, the material or the tactile electrode may be employed to further facilitate closure of the current loop in any or all applicator or device embodiments. The hydrogel may also have adhesive properties or may contain an adhesive and thereby serve or additionally serve as a mechanism for releasably securing the applicator to the device.
The medicament may be applied to the applicator by the user just prior to use. Alternatively, the medicament can be prepackaged as a unit dose in the applicator electrode. The medicament also may take many forms, for example, the medicament may be formulated as a liquid, a gel, an ointment, a dry powder, a lotion, a foam, a solution or a cream. Depending upon the nature of the medicament, it may also be electrically conductive per se, or require ancillary substances to transport the medicament, e.g., an electrically conductive substance such as water or very weak trace saline to provide the necessary electrical conductivity. The applicator preferably includes a porous or open multi-cellular pad to which medicament can be supplied by the user just prior to use or in which the medicament may be prepackaged. Where the medicament is not sufficiently electrically conductive per se, or is not part of a hydrophilic formulation, the user may hydrate the pad of the applicator to render the medicament transportable by the electromotive force of the electrical current flowing through the pad. Preferably, the applicator is releasably secured, e.g., by adhesive, to the device. Alternatively, the applicator can be applied directly to the skin or mucocutaneous membrane on or surrounding the treatment site, for example, by employing a releasable adhesive or the inherent tack of the substance included with the applicator electrode. In either mode of use, when the device, applicator pad and treatment site lie in series contact with one another and the circuit is completed through the individual""s skin, electrical current flows through the pad and skin, driving the medicament into the treatment site, e.g., transdermally into an underlying site.
In another form of the invention and as noted above, the medicament can be prepackaged in the pad of the applicator. For example, one or more rupturable capsules containing the medicament can be located in or adjacent to the porous pad, the encapsulation of the medicament affording long shelf life. Alternatively, the medicament may be prepackaged in or adjacent to the cells of a porous pad with removable seals for preventing exposure of the medicament to ambient conditions thereby also affording long shelf life. Further, different applicators can be prepackaged with different medicaments as required for various treatments. With a prepackaged encapsulated, (including micro encapsulation) medicament, the capsule or capsules can be ruptured by the application of pressure to the applicator pad, thereby spreading the medicament in and among the interstices of the pad. Where seals are used in conjunction with a medicament contained in a porous applicator pad, the seals are preferably adhesively secured to the pad and removed. If necessary, the pad can then be hydrated by the user. This may be accomplished using a separate small sterile vial of fluid by which drops of solution are applied. The applicator is then applied by the user to the device or to the skin or mucocutaneous membrane overlying the treatment site or simply interposed between the device and the treatment site. In this manner, the device, applicator electrode and skin or membrane are serially connected with one another for electrokinetic self-administration of the medicament into the treatment site. As a third alternative, both the medicament and an electrical conductor such as water can be encapsulated within the pad. By applying pressure, for example, finger pressure, the medicament and hydrating capsules can be ruptured, intermingling the medicament and water within or adjacent to the porous multi-cellular applicator pad, rendering the medicament electrokinetically transportable under the influence of the current flow. A fourth alternative includes pre-hydrating the pad and sealing the pre-hydrated pad from the medicament. When the seals are broken, the hydrating material hydrates the medicament, enabling electrokinetic delivery of the medicament. Alternatively, the medicament may be encapsulated to isolate it from a pre-hydrated pad. A sixth alternative is to encapsulate the hydration material, e.g., water or water containing electrolytes to enhance conductivity and medicament transport. A seventh alternative is to package the medicament with a hydroscopic material which will allow it to pick up water from the air once it has been removed from its protective packaging.
It will be appreciated that the pad containing the electrically conductive medicament or medicament hydrated to afford electrical conductivity through the pad affords a minimum barrier to the movement of the medicament molecules into the treatment site under the electromotive force applied by the completion of the electrical current. Thus, at least a portion of the substrate or pad is preferably thin and highly porous. The pad should be comfortable to the user and if possible be somewhat flexible so as to conform to the treatment site, providing full contact coverage when in place, e.g., fabrics, absorbent gels, cotton or open celled foam. The pad should also have sufficient interstices or open cells, i.e., porosity, to hold quantities of the electrically conductive medicament or the medicament and hydrating material to afford efficacious treatment, e.g., of herpes treatment sites, over a period of time, for example, up to 15 minutes. For most treatments, the period of application is limited, for example, within a range of 1-30 minutes. The hydrating material is preferably water or a very weak trace saline solution lying within a range of 0.001-0.1%. As an additional example of hydrating material, polypropylene glycol, polyethylene glycol or polyvinyl glycol may be used.
Further, the applicator electrode must be void of any short-circuit paths. For example, where the applicator includes a hydrogel on an applicator portion overlying the tactile electrode of the device, the hydrogel must be electrically insulated from the active electrode and the conductive or hydrated medicament in the pad to ensure that the circuit is completed through the individual""s skin rather than merely short-circuited through the device and applicator electrode. The distance between the medicament containing electrically conductive portion and the hydrogel serves as an electrical insulator, particularly where the substrate therebetween is non-wicking. Likewise distance between the active and ground electrodes of the device serve the same purpose. Additional physical barriers may be provided, e.g., spaces, openings, valleys and ridges of non-conductive material on either or both the device and the applicator electrode. When both are employed they may be of a complementary nature, e.g., a valley on the device and a ridge on the applicator electrode. A portion of the barrier may also be hydrophilic so as to absorb any of the small amounts of hydration material which may be employed.
In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention, the applicator may contain a magnet for activating and deactivating the power supply in the device. Consequently, when the applicator electrode is applied to the device or to the treatment site and the device is applied to the applicator, the magnet cooperates with the internal electronics of the device to activate the device. Conversely, upon removal of the applicator from the device or the device from the applicator, the magnet in the electrode deactivates the electrical circuit. Other conventional switching means may also be employed, e.g., toggle, twist or push types or the magnet may be separate from the applicator. The applicator may also contain a code carrying system, e.g., bar code or another state of the art system, which when attached to the hand-held device, programs the device to deliver the correct amount of medicament. This allows the hand held device to be used with a range of medicaments without having to reprogram the hand held unit. Also, indicators may be provided on the device to indicate that the device is actuated such that the user can be assured that the medicament is being electromotively driven into the treatment site. Thus, for example, one or more LEDs may be incorporated in the circuit to indicate activation of the circuit. Other indicators or the same indicator in a different mode, e.g., solid vs. flashing may be employed to indicate when the device and applicator electrode are operating satisfactorily to electrokinetically drive the medicament into the treatment site. An additional indicator can be employed to indicate low battery problems. Also, a variable timing device may be incorporated in the electrical circuit. The circuit may be activated for a selected predetermined length of time and automatically deactivated after that time period has lapsed. Alternately, a timer may offer an event signal or series of signals to the user without necessarily reprogramming the time period. For example, if the treatment is interrupted for a brief period of time, the timer may continue timing the treatment provided the interruption is only brief, e.g., a minute or two. If the interruption is prolonged, the timer is automatically reset to provide a period of treatment which is therapeutically effective. Also, a non-ultrasound generated vibration can be added or used in lieu of the LED to indicate working status of the device and that the device lies in a closed current loop via the individual""s body surface.
In another form, the applicator may comprise a splint-like strip for releasable securement to an individual""s finger with self-contained electronics, a power source and active and ground electrodes formed integrally with the strip. The applicator strip may have a rectilinear, square, circular or shaped pad as the active electrode adjacent the individual""s fingertip. The applicator strip preferably includes a split ring for releasably securing the applicator strip to and along an inside surface of an individual""s finger. The applicator pad, which may be integral with or form a disposable pad for the applicator strip, is in contact with the active electrode adjacent the individual""s fingertip for application to the treatment site. On the opposite side of the strip from the active electrode and in contact with the user""s finger is a ground electrode. The batteries within the applicator strip may be air-actuated by removal of a tab overlying battery terminals. After the applicator strip is secured to the user""s finger, the user then places the one-time use disposable applicator pad adjacent the user""s fingertip and against the treatment site. This completes the circuit through the site and the user""s skin. With the applicator pad separate from the applicator strip, the strip may be reusable with other disposable pads. Alternately, the pad may be a built-in part of the strip with or without pre-packaged medicament and/or hydration means, thereby enabling the whole device disposable. The applicator may also be miniaturized to the extent that it may have a thimble-like configuration without a ring and may be frictionally retained on the tip of the individual""s finger.
In another aspect of the present invention, the applicator may comprise a completely self-contained disposable unit having its own electronic circuitry and power source. In this aspect, the applicator may be provided (i) without the medicament and electrically conductive material (e.g., water), (ii) with the medicament in a prepackaged form within the applicator requiring only hydration upon use, if the medicament is not per se electrically conductive, or (iii) with both a medicament and hydration material. For example, the applicator in this form may comprise a flexible substrate having a medicament pad on a treatment site side thereof, an optional hydration material layer, overlaid by a first electrode, electronic circuitry including a power source, e.g., a battery, a second electrode and, optionally, a conductive material such as a hydrogel. By applying the medicament-containing pad to the treatment site and holding the applicator on the site by a finger or hand of the individual pressing on the applicator opposite the site, an electrical circuit is completed through the second electrode, the electronics, the medicament applicator electrode and the skin or mucocutaneous membrane between the site and the individual""s finger or hand (i.e., along the finger or hand, the individual""s arm, torso and site). Consequently, the medicament is electromotively driven by the electrical current into the site. The self-contained disposable unit may be removed from its package by the individual upon contact of the individual""s finger with a tacky hydrogel exposed on the unit after the package is opened. This finger contact with slight finger pressure may cause contact between the hydration material and the medicament prior to removal from the package. Also, the finger contact and removal from the package further allows highly intuitive manipulation of the unit to the treatment site and ease of use given the lightweight and compact size of the unit. The unit may also be placed in a position where the finger contact is replaced by the contact of another grounding site such as would be the case if, by example the unit were placed in the mouth between the gum and inside mucosal tissue of the mouth or if the unit were placed inside the arm and contacted the upper rib cage or if the unit were designed and formed in a fashion similar to a contact lens for ocular treatments. It should be appreciated that the orientation of the active and ground electrodes and placement of the medicament could be reversed in these or other like uses.
The battery for the circuit, for example, a zinc oxide battery, may be of the type activated by exposure to oxygen. In that battery, a tab overlies battery terminals which, when the tab is removed, exposes the contacts to oxygen thereby activating the battery. Various other types of miniaturized power sources may be provided, e.g., film sheet stacked batteries. It will also be appreciated that the medicament may be applied to the applicator pad by the user after the applicator is unpackaged and, if not per se conductive, the pad may also be hydrated by the user prior to application to the treatment site. Alternatively, the medicament may be prepackaged within the pad, for example, in one or more rupturable capsules and if not electrically conductive per se, one or more additional capsules containing hydrating fluid, e.g., a conductive fluid, such as water or saline may be prepackaged in the applicator as well. By squeezing the applicator electrode to rupture the capsule or capsules, the encapsulated medicament and, if necessary, the hydrating fluid, intermingle with one another and provide the necessary electrical conductivity through the applicator pad to enable electromotive transport of the medicament through the skin. It will be appreciated that the grounding electrode lies on the opposite side of the applicator from the active electrode and a circuit is therefore completed through the individual""s finger or hand holding the applicator over the treatment site and the individual""s arm and torso. To ensure electrical contact with the individual""s hand or finger and the ground electrode, the top or outer portion of the applicator remote from the medicament pad may contain a conductive hydrogel.
In a further alternative form hereof, the applicator comprises a self-contained disposable unit likewise having its own electronic circuitry and power source. In this form, the active electrode may form a portion of the applicator spaced from an electrically insulated ground electrode also forming part of the applicator. The applicator is configured such that the first or active electrode of the applicator lies in electrical contact with the applicator pad (electrode). The active applicator electrode is applied to the treatment site and the ground electrode on the applicator is placed in electrical contact with the user""s skin. An electrical circuit is thereby completed through the applicator, the applicator electrode and the treatment site with the return circuit through the skin, and the ground electrode of the applicator. The spacing between the active electrode and the ground electrode in electrical contact with the treatment site and the skin, respectively, can be quite small, i.e., on the order of one-half inch.
As mentioned previously, the medicament may be formulated as a liquid, gel, ointment, dry powder, lotion, foam, solution or cream. Where a liquid constitutes the medicament, the applicator electrode for use with the device may include an electrically insulative housing, for example, a torus, for containing the liquid. On one side of and secured to the torus is a microporous film overlaid by a removable barrier, e.g., foil or inert material adhered to the insulated housing to prevent transfer of the liquid within the applicator electrode externally. The opposite side of the insulative housing may likewise be confined by a barrier overlying the housing. The insulative housing preferably has tabs for attaching the applicator electrode to the device similarly as previously described. A conductive plate may overlie the foil or the applicator electrode may be applied to the device directly with the active electrode of the device in electrical contact with the barrier. By removal of the adhesively secured barrier layer and application of the applicator electrode to the site, electrokinetic transfer of the medicament can be accomplished.
In a further form, the active and ground electrodes may be spaced one from the other in a self-contained unit and separated by a malleable or tensioned arm. For example, the ground electrode may be adhesively secured to the individual at a location adjacent the medicament delivery device and the active electrode placed in contact with the site. The springbiased or malleably tensioned arm holds the active electrode with an optional gimbal component in electrical contact with the treatment site in a fully flush or full contact manner, avoiding only partial contact and hence avoiding less than effective treatment. This permits hands"" free electrokinetic delivery of the medicament to the treatment site.
In a still further form, a self-contained unit having its own electronic circuitry and power source for hands"" free application to the treatment site is provided. In this form, a generally U-shaped clip having opposite ends which mount the ground and active electrodes, respectively, as well as the power source and electronic circuitry, may be applied in a gripping or clamping manner to clip the self-contained unit adjacent the treatment site such that the active electrode engages the treatment site for electrokinetic delivery of the medicament.
In a still further form of the present invention, electrokinetic medicament delivery may be applied in an ocular applicator similar to and worn like a contact lens. The mechanism of the electrokinetic delivery may be multi-channel, for example, as described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,316, now U.S. Pat. No. Re. 36,626, incorporated herein by reference. Thus, a delivery device similar to a contact lens may be employed to therapeutically treat the conjunctiva for acute glaucoma using as an example, Xalatan or even to contour the eye by delivering agents that retain H2O, such as hyaluronidase or hyaluronic acid, which would swell the conjunctiva in specific sites of the eye. Antiviral drugs foscarnet and ganciclovir either alone or in combination may be electrokinetically delivered for treating herpetic eye infections, e.g., cytomegalovirus (CMV) and CMV retinitis. Differential levels of power and agent delivery are possible with the multi-channel delivery. In this manner, the refraction of the light can be modified by changing or altering the shape of the eye/conjunctiva. The medicament delivery device may be worn or applied periodically for various time periods, for example, within a range of 1 to 60 minutes.
In the above aspects of the present invention, the circuitry limits the maximum current available to the applicator electrode to preferably less than about 1 milliampere per two square centimeters of the skin-contacting surface area of the electrode. Depending upon the working electrode""s skin-contacting surface configuration, the current level can vary from about 0.1 to about 1.2 milliamps. While higher currents have been used, user discomfort can be experienced. Buffers could be employed to overcome this milliamp range ceiling. It is also another feature hereof that the electrical current can be ramped up and ramped down, respectively, at the beginning and end of the treatment. See, for example, prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,316, now U.S. Pat. No. Re. 36,626, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Ramping contours of different configurations can be used, for example, linear, non-linear, exponential, pulsed, or otherwise shaped. Also, while direct current is preferred, alternating current can be used.
In all of the foregoing embodiments, facilitators may be employed to minimize or eliminate the barrier to the transfer of the medicament molecules through the skin. For example, acetic acid or dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO), alcohols, such as ethanol and isoproanol, ethyalactate, sulphoxides, fatty acids, such as oleic acid, lauric acid, capric acid and caprylic acid, sodium lauryl sulfate, acyl lactylates (except in their salt form), e.g., caprol lactyic acid and lauroyl lactylic acid, esters, (1-dedecylazacycheptan-2-one) (Azone), pyrrolidones, such as dodecyl pyrrolidone, dimethyl lauramide, linear dialiphatic or aliphathic, sulfoxides, unsubstituted or mono or di-substituted amides and di-substituted amines among others, urea, cis-urocanic acid or polyoles may be used. It may also be useful in electrokinetic transport of some medicaments to use a second facilitator or skin permeation enhancer which may be a monoglyceride or mixture of monoglyerides of fatty acids such as glycerol monolaurate (GML) or glycerol monooleate (GMO), lauramide diethanolamine (LDEA), or esters of fatty acids having from 10 to 20 carbon atoms. By using these substances, the skin can be disrupted, enhancing the exposure of the dermis to electrokinetic forces. Another type of facilitator is a component which may encase a given molecule within a lipid barrier but makes it less polar and thereby facilitates penetration of the skin by the medicament. An example is gylcesol or phospholipids such as phosphaticylcholine.
It will be appreciated from the foregoing that usage of the device and applicator requires minimal instruction. Where the medicament is prepackaged with the applicator, there are no concerns regarding the dosage as a single unit dosage which is therapeutically effective over the period of application is provided. Moreover, the device and applicator do not require any calibration or settings as the supply of current is fixed by the device electronics. Further, there is no second or ground electrode separate from the device whereby the device is easily used without a separate ground electrode. The power source may be limited to providing only single use longevity. Thus, the power supply may be replaced when a device is reused or the device itself may be discarded. Numerous components may be constructed and linked for short life cycle upon use without negating a prior long shelf life. The applicator and even the device per se are readily disposable.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided an applicator for use in an electrokinetic device to deliver substance to a treatment site for an individual, comprising a substrate including a substance-dispensing portion having a first face for electrical contact with an electrode carried by the electrokinetic device and a second face for electrical contact with the treatment site, a reservoir carried by the substrate for containing the substance and including a rupturable barrier for maintaining the substance apart from the substance-dispensing portion, the substance-dispensing portion providing an electrically conductive path through the substrate including at least in part the first and second faces of the substrate for electrokinetically driving the substance into the treatment site upon rupture of the barrier releasing the substance into the substance-dispensing portion and application of the device to the first face and passage of an electrical current through the applicator.
In a further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided an applicator electrode for use with an electrokinetic device to deliver a substance to a treatment site for an individual, comprising a substrate having a first surface and a second surface opposite the first surface, the substrate including a substance-dispensing portion comprising a cell or a plurality of cells forming an aperture or a plurality of apertures between the first surface and the second surface, a reservoir carried by the substrate for containing the substance and including a rupturable barrier for maintaining the substance segregated from the substance-dispensing portion, an adhesive layer covering at least a portion of the second surface of the substrate opposite the first surface for releasably attaching the substrate to an electrokinetic device containing an electrical power source for electrokinetically driving the substance through the first surface and into the treatment site upon rupture of the barrier releasing the substance into the substance-dispensing portion and application of an electrical current to effect delivery of the substance in the cell or plurality of cells to the treatment site.
In a still further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided an electrokinetic delivery device for personal use in self-administration of a substance to a treatment site on an individual comprising a substrate shaped for underlying the undersurface of an individual""s finger from a tip thereof to a location past the first finger joint, a self-contained power source within the substrate, a first electrode carried by the substrate and exposed adjacent the tip of the individual""s finger, the first electrode being in electrical contact with the power source, a second electrode carried by the substrate and exposed for contact with the individual""s finger, the second electrode being in electrical contact with the power source whereby, upon application of the first electrode over a treatment site with the substance disposed between the first electrode and the treatment site, the device applies current for electrokinetically driving the substance into the treatment site.
In a still further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a delivery device for self-administration of a substance to a treatment site on an individual, comprising a self-contained disposable applicator including a pad for containing the substance, a power supply, a first electrode overlying the pad and electrically connected to the power supply and a second electrode having a tactile surface in electrical contact with the power supply and lying on a side of the applicator remote from the pad, whereby, upon the individual""s hand or a portion thereof in contact with the tactile surface of the second electrode holding the applicator pad against the treatment site, an electrical circuit is completed between the first electrode through the treatment site and the second electrode via the tactile surface and the individual""s hand and body for electrokinetically driving the substance into the treatment site.
In a still further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a delivery device for self-administration of a substance to a treatment site on an individual, comprising a self-contained disposable applicator including a pad for containing the substance and lying on a first side of the applicator, a power supply, a first electrode overlying the pad and electrically connected to the power supply and a second electrode in electrical contact with the power supply and lying on the first side of the applicator whereby, upon application of the applicator pad against the treatment site, an electrical circuit is completed between the first electrode through the treatment site and the second electrode via a portion of the individual""s body for electrokinetically driving the substance into the treatment site.
In a still further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a medicament-dispensing electrokinetic device for delivery of a medicament to an individual""s treatment site, comprising a housing having a portion thereof shaped for manual manipulation by the individual""s hand and an electrical circuit including a normally open switch and a first electrode formed of electrically conductive material and exposed for contact with the medicament, the first electrode being mounted for movement relative to the housing between first and second positions, the first electrode closing the normally open switch and completing the circuit in response to movement of the first electrode from the first position toward the second position, a power source forming part of the circuit and contained within the housing, the power source having first and second terminals, the first terminal being in electrical contact with the first electrode, a tactile electrode forming part of the circuit in electrical contact with the second terminal of the power source and having a surface for contact with the individual""s skin, the device being operable to electrokinetically drive medicament disposed between the first electrode and the individual""s treatment site to effect delivery of the medicament into the treatment site in response to pressing the first electrode toward the treatment site causing closing of the switch and completion of the electrical circuit through the closed switch between the first terminal through the first electrode and the treatment site and the second terminal via the tactile electrode and a portion of the individual""s skin.